Bittersweet Sherry
by I'llClingToTheOldRuggedCross
Summary: Sherry Awa is your not so normal rich girl who's life is suddenly turned up-side down, when she's injected with Chuuk Monarch D.N.A, and she has a new ceratin green-haired stalker! K/OC/I.
1. Chapter 1

Mushi: Hello everyone, I'm startig a new story!

Elel: No comment, too tired O

Mushi: OK? anyways, I'm starting with the main characters profile, I'm also accepting applications for up to 3 Mews, I AM ACCEPTING MEW ACCLIPCATIOONS!!!!

* * *

Name: Sherry(As in the alcohol) Awa(Foam Bubbles in Japanese)

Age: 13

Appearence: Light brown hair in a french braid, and light brown eyes with a rasberry sparkle in Mew form, dark brown hair, and Amber eyes normal. Wears a gray striped cardigan, denim shorty shorts, black and white striped knee socks, and black low-tops normal. Wears a no-sleeve turtle neck leotard, with a triangle shaped window around her chest, she has a huge bow on her back, it goes down to her ankles and has gold bells at the end of it. She has fingerless fish-net gloves which go to her elbows, her shoes are stiletto's, the color of it all is light brown. Wings show in Mew Form.

Animal Infused With: Chuuk Monarch

Weapon: Sherry Brass Knuckles(Coolest weapon EVER! ^^)

Attack: Ribbon Sherry Smashing

History: Sherry Awa was born on December 30, her mother died giving birth to her, leaving her and her father a fortune. Sherry isn't your normal rich girl, instead of sipping champee, she gulps down Sherry, instead of going to fancy parties, in ruffly dresses, she stays at home on her lazy butt, bossing peeps around, the only thing that gives her joy is other people's 't put more, or I'd give some of the story away.

* * *

Mushi: There you go, now, if you'd like to apply to be a Mew in my story, you can copy this form(which is reccomended since it will give me almost all the information I want to know) or do it your own way, but, PLEASE, tell how you want your character to become a Mew, so I can write it into the story, and not have to make stuff up, unless you're character's an alien, which is fine too(I'm accepting 2 aliens).


	2. Chapter 2

Mushi: Hello everyone, no, this does not mean I am not taking applications, I AM STILL TAKING APPLICATIONS, it just means I'm going to go ahead and write the first chapter, since it's just mostly about Sherry anyways. Elel, my emo friend, is not here today, she's sleeping, so here's the first chapter!

* * *

Chapter 1

"" a voice calls distantly, Sherry stirs, ruffling the satin sheets beneath her, her eyes still closed, she drowsily replies.

"Leave me alone, Kyou".

Kyou, a tall, thick man with almost no hair, is one of the butlers of the Awa family, he has been with them ever since the death of Hikari Awa, who made it rich in the acting buisness, and left her family a fortune. Kyou tightens his jaw, and tries once again,"Sorry , but your father directly requested for me to wake you, he's worried your not getting enough time outside he's arranged for you and Suika to go to the movies today".

Sherry sighs, the thought of getting out of bed troubles her, even if it is to see Suika, her best, and possibly only friend"Yeah, yeah, Kyou, if I get a glass of Sherry before I leave, I'll do it".

Kyou's eye twitches, Sherry was only 13, but had a great addiction to alcohol, it started when her father was throwing a party and she was 9, Sherry found her way down-stairs to the party, and slipped her-self a glass of Sherry before any-one noticed, ever since, she's been hooked on the stuff. "Very well, but I'd hurry, the movie starts soon"he said.

Then he turned and left, closing the door behind him. Sherry groaned, and sat up in bed, she felt hammered, and she could already tell she had a horrible case of bed head,

Sherry stood up, and walked over to her walk-in closet, which always had the same outfit hanging on a silver hanger on the outside. A gray cardigan, made of wool, with large white stripes across it, it was long sleeves, and had clear colored buttons all the way up it, a pair of denim 'shorty-shorts', you know the kind, the ones that hookers wear, knee-socks that pretty much matched her shirt, but they weren't gray, they where a charcoal black, then she fashioned black outfit was simple yet fashionable, but Sherry liked it most because it was comfy, and something easy to fight in.

That's right, Sherry's a scrapper, she rules the school, no-one comes near Sherry Awa's territory, it was a great gift, but it came with consequences, like everyone in school being afraid you'll kill them, making it nearly impossible to find a friend, much less a boyfriend.

After Sherry put her outfit on, she pulled her dark chocolate colored hair back into a french braid, and walked down-stairs. maids and butlers where every-where trying rapidly to fix lunch, first on the menu, onigiri, dad's fav. Sherry's dad, known as nothing else other than , was already at a long, cherry wood table which could probably sit 100 people, as Sherry walked by, her father said"Ahh, Sherry you're finally up, good, I hope you have a good time at the movies".

"Thanks dad" said Sherry, she walked toward the front door where Kyou was standing, he had his arms crossed behind him. When she passed through the door, the two quickly exchanged a hand-shake where Kyou passed her a tall wine glass full of bubbling Sherry. didn't know about his daughter's problem, but, what he didn't know couldn't hurt him.

Outside the autumn air was thick with cold, the bare part of Sherry's legs shivered and grew chill bumps, the freezing alcohol didn't help the problem either, Sherry examined as she began walking down the street, but, that was no excuse to stop drinking what she was named after.

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" a scream echoed in the wind, the sound of running, and the wrinkling of full paper grocery bags filled the otherwise silent afternoon.

Ichigo Momomiya, long time leader of Tokyo Mew Mew, runs through the streets of Japan."Stupid Ryou!" she complains,"If he wanted all this animal D.N.A so bad, why didn't he go and get it him-self?".

Still pacing, the wind blowing through her cherry colored hair, she looks down her watch, only to squeal again"Now I'm gonna be late for wotk, and Ryou's gonna kill me! Why me?".

The strawberry closes her eyes and runs faster.

* * *

Sherry suddenly stops on the street, a sound comes winding into her ears, even though it's distant she can tells it's loud and annoying, and getting closer, 'stupid blondes' Sherry thinks,'if there gonna fool around on a Sunday afternoon, they should at least have the decency to get a room'.

And she start's walking again, she softly closes her eyes turns her head to the sky, and folds her arms behind it, but the sound is hard to ignore, it get's louder, and louder, and louder.

Sherry sighs angrily and opens her eyes"Who is that sorry son of a".

Only to be cut off when she collides with Mew Ichigo.

Sherry's empty glass, and all the paper bags full of viles of animal D.N.A fly out of their arms, Sherry falls to the ground her knee says hello to the pavement, slowly creating a bloody gash about two inches across it. Ichigo has a much softer landing, falling on her buttox, she rubs it for a second before she hears the terrible sound of glass breaking.

All of the D.N.A viles have spilled out"NO!" Ichigo shrieks crawling over on her knees to one of the now squished paper bags, she looks desperatly inside, trying to find one that survived the impact, but alas, all of them are broken, Ichigo does however, find one vile who's mouth is splintered open, and has half of the maroon colored liquid in it left, she picks it up.

Sherry singes at the pain, and seeing that stupid strawberry head messing with a bunch of grocery's instead of appologizing sets her off"Excuse me?!" she asks.

Ichigo turns the vile still in hand"Yes?" but then she see's the cut, which has oozed out blood all the way down to her ankle" Oh my gosh" she walks over to Sherry and bends down beside her.

"I am so sorry, I'm really klutzy, and I wasn't looking, and, here, let me look at it for you" Ichigo bends closer, her hair tickling her eyes to try and see the cut, but, she has forgotten she has the D.N.A in one hand and it spills, right onto Sherry's gash.

* * *

Sherry's amber eyes slowly open, the background which surrounds her is pure gold sparkles, Sherry stands, and bends down to look at the gash on her knee, but it's gone, and, oh yeah, Sherry's naked!

"WHAT?????" Sherry explodes,"Why am I naked? This is so wrong! Some-one's gonna pay!" she immediatly tries to cover her-self.

Then she hears a bird's song, she look up and sees a tiny bird with long black wings circling above her head" Well, at least it's not another person" Sherry says to no-one.

The bird immediatly droops down, it's destibation seems to be Sherry's bare stomach"Hey, get away, perverted bird!", but it's too late the bird jumps in head first right into Sherry's stomach.

"I must be drunk" is all she says before she passes out again.

* * *

This time, when Sherry wakes up, she knows she's not drunk, for immediatly, she sees the baka strawberry looming over her"Oh thank god you're.." Sherry doesn't let her finish, she swings her fist forward like a bullet, it hit's it's target, Ichigo's cheeck, with full force.

She hears six gasps four from girls two from boys, she sits up off the cot she has been put on, and jumps off of it, trying to catch her balance" Stupid Ichigo, that's what you get for making me hurt my-self".

The looks around and sees all these weird looking people, one snobby rich girl, one shy bookworm, one smiley circus kid, and one she knows as proffesional model, Zakuro Fujiwara. Then there are the two boys, one's either a hippie, or gay, and the other has real anger management issues, heh, join the club.

"Where am I?" Sherry asks, after being tired of looking at there gaping faces.

The green haired girl is the first to speak"Yyyouu're at Caaafe Mew Meewww" she stutters.

"Oh yeah, that really girly resteraunt".

Behind her Sherry can hear who could only be the blonde guy shouting"It's not girly!" but she ignore's it and listens to the long haired dude.

"Sherry, you are here because earlier today Miss Ichigo Momomiya dropped Chuuk Monarch D.N.A into your blood stream".

Sherry squints her eyes bored"Yeah, so, it didn't like turn me into the Incredible Hulk or anything right?" she asks.

"Well, no, but" he struggles for words, blondie cuts in.

"Basically it turned you into a Mew Mew".

Sherry's shoulders drop"Awwww, not those girly fighter chicks with the extremely short skirts who fight evil!".

Ryou bursts out"Well, it's not like I meant to make you one!".

Just then every-one turns to Ichigo as she slightly groans and starts to sit up,"Why is it always me?".

Out of her pocket a little pink fuzz ball pops out"Alien alert, alien alert!" it's annoying voice repeats.

"What the crap does that mean?" Sherry hates not knowing things.

Blondie walks over and puts a little gold pendant in her hand"It means to transform, now" he says then runs outside with the other girls who are shouting" Mew Mew Strawberry, Mint, Lettuce" etc.

Sherry looked at then pendant and suddenly felt the urge to kiss it, she gently put her lips to it, as she lifted them away she said"Mew Mew Sherry Metamorphosis!".

There was a brilliant flash of golden light, Sherry felt her regular clothes melt away but beneath them she felt new ones, also from her shoulder blades she felt something very feathery feeling sprout, something huge. When the light succumbed, Sherry looked down at her-self, on her dangled a furry brown choker with her pendant, then there was a no-sleeve turtle-neck leotard, it was a sherry brown and had a large triangle shaped window around her chest. She had fingerless gloves, they went to her elbows and where fish-net, she had a bow that went down her back, at the ends of them jangled two little golden bells, on her shoes where light brown stiletto's, and the huge things on her back, where black wings.

"I feel like a mutant prostitute!" Sherry scowled but ran outside anyways, she saw all five of the mews there, attacking, OME,"Super-sized ELVES!!!!" she screamed in surprise.

One with long, green hair in pigtails turned "Why does everyone think we're elves, have you ever thought, maybe, WE'RE ALIENS? I mean do you see elves flying around with fangs? wait, who are you?" he said finally catching drift of the girl.

Sherry posed with her arms crossed in the air she flapped her wings"Mew Sherry, I think".

Green hair rubbed his chin"Hmmm, another birdie mew, I hope you're not as snobby as the other one".

Mint started to resent in protest, but Ichigo spoke up furiously"Aren't we supposed to be attacking the aliens?".

Sherry popped a vain"Oh, calm down, cotton candy head!" Sherry demanded, her hands began to glow furiously, she felt words flowing inside her, they needed to be set free, so Mew Sherry said them"Sherry Brass Knuckles!".

The light erupted into glitter which fell over the shiny copper colored Brass Knuckles with little yellow ribbon ties in the center which rested on Mew Sherry's hands.

"Oh crap" the midget brown haired one said"Why can't she have a non-lethal weapon, like that stupid Strawberry Bell?".

Mew Sherry wasted no time, she shouted with passion"Ribbon Sherry Smashing!" and flew forward, the green haired one tried to get away, but the weapon had made it's mind up, it hit him right up-side the head.

'All the girls could hear the bone in his jaw pop, he flew backwards in recoil, then closed his eyes and began rubbing his jaw"What a tough little birdie, looks like I'll have to teach you some manners, we'll be back" and with they teleported away like a mirage.

Mew Sherry, still getting the hang of her wings, flew down, it was like deja vu, for everyone, once again, was staring at her"What?" she asked as if they where all crazy.

* * *

The next morning, Sherry found that she couldn't sleep so she decided to get up and go watch TV(yes, she blackmailed Kyou into giving her Sherry), she was about to put her favorite ear-ring a black onyx pewter stud into her right ear when"OUCH!".

Right where Sherry had her ear pierced was very sore, she reached up and felt it it felt rock hard but when she tried to push something in, it hurt. Distressed, Sherry scooted over in her chair to the mirror, she leaned closer begging for a peak, and there on her ear was a pink champagne glass with a ribbon and wings on it.

"I'm gonna kill Ryou!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Mushi: Haha, hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it, just so you know, I AM STILLLL TAKING MEEEEWWWW APPLICATTIIOOOONSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!! Sorry if I keep repeating my-self, but I'm anxious to start, what can I say, I'm a nerd who loves writing, see you next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Mushi: Guess what everyone?

Elel: What?

Mushi:(drumroll) it's time to start the story, I got enough aliens and mews! ^^

Elel: Okay, I'm going to sleep

Mushi: Oh, shut up, and introduce the chapter, Mew Eggplant is introduced!

Elel: Everyone, here's chapter 2 enjoy

Chapter 2

Sherry walked into Cafe' Mew Mew. Fully clad in the traditional frilly maid outfit in her choice color of light brown, and sporting only one earring, she sat down at a pink table, kicking her feet up"So, what do I do now? Strip tease or bartender?"

Ryou, who had taken a pretty hard punch to the gut from Sherry after the whole 'Mew Mark' incident, turned, and walked over to the lazy, drunk girl"Nope, you go around and take orders like every-one else around here does".

Sherry looked over, the blue headed girl who she came to know as Mint, was sitting, her pinkie high in the air as she drank strong smelling tea, Lettuce was running from table to table, dropping plates and apologizing too much, Pudding was too busy performing circus acts for anyone who would watch and Zakuro, let's just say she was too dang sexy to do work.

Sherry couldn't help but burst out laughing"You call this a Cafe', it looks more like the bloopers for Cheers".

Ryou's face turned a dangerous red, he took a deep breath and slowly walked away.

Ichigo suddenly appeared out of no-where, looking worn out and sweaty"He's a real jerk isn't he?" she asked, smiling in sympathy.

"Yeah" Sherry said sounded truly sincere, her eyes looked directly into Ichigo's"Don't you have some work to do or something?".

Kish lay, floating in the air in the alien realm, pools of ever-flowing green liquid beneath him, he closed his eyes'_What a bad little birdie, much worse than that other one, how dare she?"._

He smirked'_But very feisty, and cute, especially in that leotard, and I'm so tired of Ichigo rejecting me, maybe Sherry will accept my feelings?'._

He opened his eyes"Oh it's useless, I can't get Ichigo and I won't get Sherry, maybe I'm just losing my sexy charm".

Kish heard a throat clearing, he immediately looked down to see Tart and Pai looking at him"Are you OK, Kish?" Pai asked.

Kish blushed slightly but quickly hid it"What, I was just talking to my-self".

Tart sighed, and looked worried at his big brother"Again?"

Kish flew down, and landed softly on the illusion ground, making a ripple effect in the water"Forget about that, what do you want?"

Pai pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket"We have strong reason to believe there's another Mew".

Kish tilted his head cutely with a confused look on his face"Already, we just got one last chapter".

"I know" said Pai"We did some research, and found out the girl's name is Nasubi Peanoyume, she's 18, and she's been on vacation with her family in America for a month, we think she's coming back today".

"So?" Kish questioned.

"So, if she IS a mew, she could be a real threat to us, and our plans".

"So" Tart said, catching drift of the situation"We should kill her?"

Pai nodded"We can't take any chances".

Sherry heard the doors to Cafe' Mew Mew open, it was late afternoon, all the customers where slowly fading out, and Sherry was ready to go home.

She slowly lifted her head to see a girl, twice her age walk in. She had black looking hair, which was obviously wavy like the midnight tides, it was worn in a loose bun on the side of her head, with heavy bangs which delicately hung in her light green eyes which looked slightly alien. Sherry understood when she got closer it was because they had a thin ring of white around the pupil. She was wearing a dark denim pair of skinny's with small rips all over them, a sweatshirt twice her frail size, and a pair of UGGS.

Ichigo gasped loudly, and as it was as if all the mews where fat kids running to this girl who would be the Ice cream man. "Nasubi!" she screamed, tackling the girl who was twice as tall as her.

"How was your trip?", "Did you have a good flight?", "Did you see many sights in America?", Sherry stood up, her feet numb from sitting so long, and she slowly made her way up to the crowd.

Wanting to waste no precious time, she cupped her mouth and screamed"HEY!!!" everyone stopped and turned staring wide eyed at her"Who is this chick?" she pointed a finger accusingly at her.

Keiichiro smiled and laughed slightly"This is Nasubi Peanoyume, she's a fellow Mew".

Sherry put a finger to her chin'That's weird, I've seen Tokyo Mew Mew in the news lots before, but I've never seen her, what, are you anti-social or something?".

The girl simply shrugged, so Ryou answered for her"It's a long story".

Sherry looked dully at the bright pink wall"Mhhhmmm, could you tell me that again, I wasn't listening".

Ryou looked ready to blow his top, but Nasubi stopped him"It's okay Ryou, no reason to fight over me".

She walked over to a booth and sat down gingerly, Mint looked puzzled, she turned her full attention to Nasubi"You're a loner, right Nasubi?".

Nasubi raised an eyebrow"OK?".

Mint smiled evilly"You and Sherry are going to get along great, in-fact, why don't you go outside and talk some, you know, get to know each other better?".

"Or, how about you go kiss mommy and daddy's butts to get whatever you want?" Sherry asked, plopping down in the booth, sitting as far away from Nasubi as possible.

"Come on Sherry onee-san, it'll be fun, won't it Nasubi?".

Nasubi squirmed a little"Eh, not rea...

She was cut off by Pudding"See?".

Sherry crossed her arms and pouted like a two year old"I'm not going out there unless you carry me".

"Owww", "Ouch", "Dear mother, what have you been eating, bricks?" Ryou asked carrying a frowning Sherry in his arms.

"Hey, it's not my fault you where actually stupid enough to carry me out here" she said in defense.

Ryou laid Sherry down on a wooden bench out back, Nasubi followed quietly behind them, sighing the whole time.

"There" he said clapping his hands"Now we won't have to deal with.. I mean you can bond together" then he left smiling nervously.

Sherry hated silence, unless she was sleeping, so after a few seconds she asked"So, you like America?".

The girl didn't answer, she just sat there, looking out at the sunset.

"What, was that a yes, huh, emo kid?".

"Look" Nasubi said turning her way"I don't like this as much as you do, so let's go back in there after a while, and pretend like we really bonded, okay?".

The girl's response took Sherry by surprise"Sure" she said"But, I do want to know how you became a mew, it might help me get to sleep, so I can get my hang-over over with already".

It almost looked as if Nasubi had twitched the corner of her mouth"Fair enough, I was born with monochromancy, I can only see in black and white, and my family has always been close to Keiichiro's and whenever he first really began experimenting with the Mew project, he convinced Ryou to try and turn me into a mew to see if it cured my disease. And it worked, I became Mew Eggplant, finally able to see in color. But, at the time, the world didn't need mews, so I kinda just transformed into a mew occasionally to really see the world, once the mews came along, I dropped out completely, besides a few visit, the whole 'team' thing wasn't for me" Nasubi looked over, Sherry was staring at a chipmunk as it ran by.

"I'm sorry" Sherry said looking back to Nasubi"Did you say something?".

Suddenly a voice cooed"Awwww, my Sherry's so cute when she's not paying attention".

The two looked up to see Kish, Pai and Tart floating high in the sky above them"Who are you again?" Shery asked, but then smiled"Oh yeah, you're the flying, vampire elf".

"No" Kish pointed to him-self,"It's Kish, remember, you punched me the last time you saw me".

"Yeah, now I remember, I hope you're jaw still hurts".

All the mews ran out-side transformed, they turned to the girls"Hurry, transform!" Mew Mint demanded.

Sherry raised up her pendant, followed by Nasubi who took one out of her purse, she raised it to her lips and whispered"Mew Mew Eggplant Metamorphosis!" a brilliant flash of purple light beamed, when it faded away, there stood a different girl.

Her hair was now white, but had a greenish feel to it, it was wore down, the slight waives flowing to her belly,the tips where a regal purple, her eyes where the same color, and angular. She was wearing a dark purple tank top which ended above her belly button, with a big ruffled old style colar, purple shorts, and purple lace up boots which went up to her knees.

_'Hey'_Pai thought suddenly_'she's kinda cute'._

He probably didn't notice the whole time he was thinking about Mew Eggplant she summoned her purple 'Eggplant Wheel' and called out furiously "Ribbon! Eggplant Gust!".

She threw the wheel, a thick ribbon of air trailing behind it, not only did the wheel hit Pai's head, but the gust behind it knocked him down, and the wheel, like a boomerang, came back to Mew Eggplant.

"Wow" Sherry said"All of your attacks kinda suck in comparison to_ that_".

Kish laughed and snorted"Hey Lettuce, aren't you gonna go help your boyfriend?"

For once in her life, Lettuce snapped"Shut up Kish, can't you be nice to your brother for once instead of acting like an idiot!?"

Mew Eggplant's eyes grew along with the other Mews and aliens, Kish and Tart picked up Pai and held him by the shoulders"We'll be back" Kish said and they teloported.

"Wow Lettuce" Nasubi said after she de-transformed"I'm kinda scared of you now".

Lettuce immediately bowed to the ground"Please forgive me Nasubi-san, I didn't mean it!".

"Well" Nasubi replied slowly"I guess if you really wanted to make it up to me you could carry me and Sherry out to my car".

Sherry smiled'I'm really gonna like this girl'.

Mushi; There you are, hope you liked it

Elel: Yep, see you next time ^^


End file.
